Prince of Persia: the Sands of Time
by DarkAngel.0902
Summary: A modified version of my previous FanFic... A young girl of 15 gets sucked into the world of the Prince of Persia. With help from an arrogant Prince and a mysterious Princess, Alina tries to find her way out of the crazy world. Critics are welcome!
1. Shurou: Beginning

Shurou

"Most people think time is like a river that flows swift and sure in one direction, but I have seen the face of time, and I can tell you - they are wrong! Time is an ocean in a storm! You may wonder who I am and why I say this, sit down, and I will tell you a tale like none that you have ever heard…"

I smiled as I watched a very close friend of mine recall his tale to a young woman clad in armour. The young people standing in front of me were beautiful and had royal blood running through their veins, and as I looked at them, I felt left out. Both of those beautiful people could trace their ancestry back to a thousand years, but me? I don't even know who my parents were, for I was orphaned when I was only a few months old. Yet… here I was, standing a hands length away from a Prince madly in love and a Princess unaware of her inner desires. She seemed so happy right then, however, soon, I would be the one who would cause her great heartache. Curious to know why and how? Come, and I shall tell you _my_ story…

Seven years ago, it was the year 2007. I was a modern girl of 15 residing in the city of Dubai. When I was three-months-old, my biological parents had orphaned me. I don't know where they are, who they were or what happened to them. All I know is that when I turned 10, a British couple adopted me. The couple had been married for 14 years then and had been trying from a decade to have children, but were unsuccessful. So, they adopted me. They must have been very rich, because they travelled all the way from Britain to adopt me. Well, they must have liked the place because after adopting me, my father was searching for a home in Dubai. Two months after I had been adopted, we moved to a cosy three-bedroom apartment in the Meadows. The apartment was perfect. We were perfect.

My parents never made me feel like I was not their biological child. They showered me with gifts, their love and all I could ever want. Even when two years after adopting me my mother gave birth to a boy, my parents loved me.

Well… seven years ago, I was a modern girl of 15 residing in the city of Dubai. The summer vacations had started and I was very excited. It was four in the afternoon, my parents were out and little John was sleeping in the nursery. My brother would be turning three very soon. As John slept, I quickly set up my PS2 and inserted a CD: Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time. I had borrowed the game from a friend of mine, Naila. Apparently she bought it and never played it because of reasons known only to her.

I bounced up and down excitedly as the game loaded. Once it did, the words 'Please stand up' flashed on my TV screen. Puzzled, I stood and a strange beam shot out from my Playstation 2 and scanned me from head to toe. I raised and eyebrow throughout the process and was surprised to hear a 'ting' from my TV. The screen read, "Thank you. Now, please choose an outfit."

Hesitantly, I dressed a model of myself in loose string drawn trousers and a short blouse. The dress was very similar to what the character Jasmine from Aladdin wore, except my dress was red. After dressing the model, I was asked to select a weapon from a not so very wide range of weapons. The weapons available to me were a bow and arrow, a sword, a mace and an axe. After staring ridiculously at the screen for five minutes, I selected the sword. I pressed the 'x' button on my controller and I reviewed my character. I was about to start the game when I realised that I had not yet named the character. Anxious to start the game, I named her after myself. Alina.

I think pressing the 'Start' button may have been the biggest mistake of my life, because as soon as I did, I felt a tugging sensation at my navel. Not a second after I had pressed the Start button, I was pulled away from my world and into another.

* * *

**AN: Heeeyy! I'm back with my story. Some people may be curious to know WHY i deleted the previous PoP Fanfic, and ,honestly, I don't know why. I guess that I just didn't like it and I felt like the story was just dragging on and on and on... So, here's a new and (hopefully) improved version of my story. Please forgive me for my absolutely pathetic writing style. Critics: Welcome!  
**


	2. Gumshudah: Lost

**Gumshudah**

"Ouch!"

That was, perhaps, the only intelligible word that escaped my mouth when I hit the ground face down. Moaning, I pushed myself from the ground and stood up.

"What just happened?" I wondered out loud as I rubbed my hurt knees.

Well, if I retraced my footsteps, a while back, I sat down to play the Prince of Persia on my console, only for the hundredth time. Except this time, my console did something strange. It actually scanned me from head to toe and created a virtual avatar of myself, which I could customize, and the WHAM! I hit the ground… the cold, non-carpeted ground…

I looked around myself only now realizing that I wasn't in my living room anymore. I spun full circle as I tried to take in my surroundings. Well, wherever I was, it was certainly noisy here. I could hear a strange sound, like metal clashing against metal and what I assumed was an angry mob of people. Every now and then, the earth rumbled and shook beneath me. That was rather disconcerting.

Well… where I was standing, at least nothing could fall on me.

I was in the corner of what could be best described as a courtyard. I was standing on a tiled, white marble floor with a giant fountain emerging from the middle of the room. On each side of this floor was a building of three floors in height, made of the same stone as that of the courtyard floor. Large archways decorated the ground floor of the buildings. I suppose that the archways served as doors. There were 12 archways in total, three for each building.

I was still observing my surroundings when a woman emerged from one of the buildings behind me and demanded, "What are you standing around here for?"

I practically jumped out of my skin when I heard her. Turning around, I faced the intruder of my thoughts and said, "I'm lost!"

The woman who had just walked in… or out… was wearing a red sari embroidered in gold. Raising a perfect eyebrow, the lady asked me, in an incredulous tone, "Lost?"

"Yeah…" I said, "Well, I THINK that maybe lost would be the best term to describe the current predicament I am in. I'm not entirely sure as to how I reached here."

"That's ridiculous!" The lady in red snapped, "You are currently in the western courtyard, and as to how you got here, I'm quite sure that you must have walked here, unless you fell from the sky!"

I opened my mouth at that, but she wasn't really finished because she said, "Run, you fool! The city is under attack!"

The earth groaned heavily and put the both of us out of balance.

"Curse those Persians!" hissed the lady, "You! Follow me."

"Me?" I asked stupidly.

"No! The person next to you! Of course I'm talking to you! We are the only two people here! Now, keep quiet and follow me."

Wow! This lady REALLY needed to work on her people's skills. And what was she going on about. The city was under attack? Who was attacking the city? Which city was I in? Why was the city under attack? My head felt dizzy. This was just strange! Not so long ago I sat down to play a game on my Play Station. Now, all of a sudden I was running with a strange lady through a city that was under attack.

"Wait!" I shouted as I stopped. I couldn't take the mental stress any longer, "Where am I? And who is attacking the city? Who are you?"

The lady gave me an annoyed look, but continued running. Lost and hopeless, I followed her.

"You are a strange girl." The lady said, "You're diction is most peculiar! But I suppose I must be patient with you… you seem… sick."

I stopped running and stared at the woman in disbelief. She thought I was... "I'm not crazy!" I exclaimed.

"Of course you are not crazy." She panted. She stopped running and put a finger to her lips, as though thinking, "Well… we are currently running through the Winter Palace, which is being attacked by Persian. As for whom I am… I am surprised to know that YOU do not know that I am--"

But, just as she was about to reveal her identity to me, a deafening roar cut through her words as a giant ball of fire crashed against the building we were standing in. I looked up and I saw the building come down on me.

"Look out!" shouted a masculine voice, and suddenly i was on the floor, unconscious.

!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

When I came to, I first became aware of the sounds of battle. Metal clashed against metal as the earth grumbled beneath me. Every now and then I could hear a soldier's war cry; a woman's scream of terror or a child sobbing in fear.

With my eyes still shut tight, I turned my head to the right and flinched. My head was hurting. The earth shook again, a little more violently than before, so I grabbed onto whoever was holding me. Wait... I was being held? I opened my eyes and my breath hitched. Staring right at me were the most beautiful pair of green eyes known to mankind. The owner of those eyes had one of their arms wrapped around my waist, while another supported my head.

"Thank Anahita you are well. For a moment there I thought that you had perhaps died of fright… or a head injury. Are you feeling all right?"

That voice… it was so familiar… and so sexy!

I opened my mouth to say, 'I'm fine!' Instead, I said, "You have gorgeous eyes."

The man's eyes grew wide and his face moved away from mine. "Thank… you?" He asked.

I giggled and said, "You're welcome. Erm… Could you help me up, please? My head's feeling kinda heavy."

"Of course!" said the stranger as he got up and helped me up.

"Thanks. Did you see where the lady in red went?" I inquired as I dusted my clothes, which, I noticed, were the ones I had selected for my avatar, "I was following her. Did she get crushed? I hope she didn't. She was a little rude, but she was the first person I met when I dropped by here. So… you know… I'm kinda attached to her." I finally looked up from my clothes to the man, and my jaw dropped open.

"No way!" I whispered. Standing in front of me was a man wearing a blue shirt under a brown coloured breastplate, white string drawn pants and a pair of brown boots. He had long, brown hair which reached just under his ears and his face was slightly pointed.

"YOU are the PRINCE of PERSIA!" I exclaimed.

The Prince grew uneasy and said, "Yes, I am. Listen, whatever your name is..."

I tuned out the rest because my mind was a whirlwind of thoughts. My life had just gone from plain boring to super crazy in the last hour or so. I was standing right in front of THE Prince of Persia in a war torn country where everyone spoke very formally. That, and I was wearing the clothes I had selected for my avatar. There was only one logical explanation to this madness: my game console had thrust me into an alternate dimension, and the only way out of this one and into my world would be to finish the game. Well, at least that was how the kids in some movie got out of their game. Hopefully, the logic applied to me as well. If it didn't... I'd think of THAT later.

Strangely, for the situation I was in, I was pretty calm.

Unfortunately, I was shaken out of my reverie to the sound of the Prince calling out to me.

"What? Sorry." I quickly said, "I wasn't listening to you. I was lost in my own thoughts..."

"Well, aren't you sincere?" he asked ridiculously.

"No. No, I'm not sincere."

"Right." He said in an dubious tone, "Alina, you are a rather peculiar being. Are you from around here?"

"Not really. But, that doesn't matter. Listen, I know why YOU are here--"

"You know WHY I am here?" he interrupted.

"Yes, I do know why you are here. I can help you get the dagger of time, but I need your help in return. Do you think you can help me?"

"How can I help you?"

I sighed. If I told him, he'd probably think I was crazy, so instead I said, "When the time is right, you'll know. So... what do you say?"

The Prince searched my eyes for a long time. What was he looking for: A hint of a lie, or perhaps a hint of madness? Well, he would find neither, because I wasn't lying, nor was I crazy.

Finally, he sighed and said, "Fine, I shall help you if you help me find the Maharaja's dagger."

"Yes!" I exclaimed as I jumped in the air, "Okay, then! Follow me!"

* * *

**AN: Hey!**

**Yes... I agree... This has to be THE crappiest chapter that I have EVER written... But I had a MAJOR writer's block and the guilt to continue this story was just EATING AT ME! SO... I decided to continue with this story... Please, bear with me... and DO review my story! Constructive criticism is MUCH appreciated!**

**THANK YOU!**

**DarkAngel**


End file.
